Blind Date
by jayzmatty
Summary: Ino asked Naruto to pretend as her and go to her blind date. Naruto unwillingly accepted and guess who his date was? Uchiha Saske! He has fallen in love with Sasuke, but would Naruto keep pretending as Ino? Or tell the Uchiha the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blind Date

Authoress: jayzmatty

Pairing: SasuNaru, side pairing KakaIru

Summary: Ino asked a favor to Naruto to pretend as her and go to her blind date. Naruto unwillingly accepted and guess who his date was? Uchiha Saske! Would Naruto keep pretending? Or fall in love the Uchiha?

Chapter: 1 of 5(?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I wouldn't have thought of Naruto as a ninja.

A/N: This was actually an out-of-the-blue fanfiction that I imagined. I was taking a bath and then certain images just popped out of my head. So, I decided to write this because it's a good idea. Thanks to my girl sibs for helping me out!

Chapter One

"Let me say it again, Ino. No," Naruto said firmly, earning a shrill whine from the female blond. Naruto sighed exasperatedly. 'For heaven's sake, Kami-sama! How crazy can this proposal get?' he cried mentally.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please! I really need this Naruto and you're the only one who could pull it off with no one recognizing!" Ino exclaimed. Naruto rolled his eyes. "May I ask why I should do that? You have Sakura to help you-"

"She's already engaged to Lee."

"Tenten?"

"Dating Neji."

"Temari?"

"She's married to Shikamaru, Naruto! You were one of his groomsmen!"

"Hinata, yes! Hinata! She's single and not dating anyone!"

"And ruin the chance for her to be with Kiba or Shino? Fat chance!"

"Then why freaking me out of all of your girlfriends?" Naruto shrilled. Ino flashed him a creepy smile, causing to send shivers down his spine. "Because we're both blond AND blue-eyed. You could be a perfect replica of me." She stated in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Oh, so that's your reason? Well, let me see if it's convincing… NOT!" Naruto retorted.

"Come awn, Naruto! You're cute and pretty if you were a girl! Look, I'll dress you up comfortably, which means no short dresses or skirt, no high heels or boots, and not too much make-up. I'll dress you as comfortable as possible with lesser make-up if you want! I'll let you wear flats or even a Converse if I had too!" Ino suggested strongly. Naruto sighed exasperatedly. "It doesn't matter what I'm going to wear."

"I'll lend you the necklace I bought from the mall yesterday. Oh, and the new Chuck Taylor Converse! It is color orange," Ino sang hopefully.

"That is if it's my size. If it was, then I'd say yes."

"What else do you want? I've offered a lot of things already! Then… Oh! I got it! A month supply of ramen from me! You don't have to pay!" Ino offered. Naruto's stomach just grumbled from the word ramen. 'Mmmm… Ramen… My one and only beautiful ra- Wait, No! I am not going to crumble that easily!'

"N-n-no thanks. That wouldn't persuade me into doing… t-that," Naruto said with self-restraint. Ino's mouth opened slightly. Naruto would never, and I mean NEVER, deny anything if they put in ramen as a reward! Okay, final resort! Desperate times call desperate measures!

"Okay then… Sigh, I wonder how Kiba and the other guys will react if I told them about your modeling career at high school that Sakura told me about. And who was with you back then at the shoot…? Ah, it's Sai-"

"Okay, okay, okay! I get it! Alright, I'll accept your stupid proposal! Jeez, you didn't have to use blackmail," Naruto muttered. Ino hoorayed and was about to clap her hands when Naruto held his hands up. "But you have two conditions," Naruto said seriously. Ino nodded happily, excited for the makeover.

"One, dress me with no girl sh*t, okay? Second, don't you ever tell those dudes about THAT," Naruto said threateningly. Ino giggled. "Okay, I agree. Let's shake on it." With that said, they shook hands. Naruto was about to leave until Ino grabbed his arm.

"Oh, and one more thing, Uzumaki. No chickening out, okay?" Ino smiled coyly. Naruto laughed nervously. Yup, there's no turning back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto couldn't help himself but gape at the mirror in front of him. There was a familiar churning of his stomach, just like the time when he caught Kakashi and Iruka making out on the kitchen counter… Okaaaay… Not a good example, but true. 'Go away, nasty thoughts. Drive them all out from your system… Yes, it's working,' he mused, feeling all better.

"Kyaaaaaahhhh! Naruto, you're the most gorgeous girl slash boy I've ever seen! I am such a genius! I didn't know that I have this God-given talent within me!" Ino squealed happily. Naruto flushed at Ino's compliment. He was gorgeous, true. But no way in hell is he a gorgeous female when HE is a GUY!

"Are you f*cking kidding me?" Naruto shouted hotly. "Just look at me, Ino! I look like a transvestite!" Ino examined the male blond carefully, and disagreed at the man's words.

With extensions clipped on his short wild hair, it was tied into two separate ponytails that were tied by orange ribbons. His cheek marks were covered by the concealer, while his face was only painted by light make-up. His lips were frosted pink ('Just like what the label said' Naruto thought). His neck was adorned by the silver charm that Ino promised to lend. Underneath the blue dress was a white-sleeved shirt, and inches above his waist was a gold belt with matching gold flats.

Naruto's eyes are beginning to twitch involuntarily. The scene in front of him (in other words, his reflection) is unnerving and nauseating. He's starting to count one to ten to control himself from puking.

"You're so cute! Ehmagawd!" Ino exclaimed excitedly. Meanwhile, Naruto was imagining himself bashing his head on the mirror. He would be bathing on a pool of his own blood. Ino squeezed the life out of the poor blond, and settled her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"We look like sisters! I could be younger than you, and you'd be my tomboyish sister who I give makeovers, and all the clothes, and-" Ino kept blabbering on what she would do if they were siblings. Naruto just rolled her eyes on her girlish antics and stood up from the chair.

"Naruto, what's your problem? You don't usually act that way," Ino asked with the tone of concern. Naruto just eyed her sheepishly. "This isn't a good idea."

"Why not? Seems like a great plan to me."

"First, I don't know what to say to the guy and I don't flirt. Second, I'm not those types who would go into a relationship without knowing someone completely. Third, I'm straight as a ruler." Ino just laughed and held the man's shoulders.

"Look, Blondie. Just go in there and knock the dude out. You don't have to make the guy like me. Just be there. When this is over, I'll treat you and Iruka-sensei to Ichiraku Ramen," the woman promised. Naruto chuckled.

"Even if he's rich, smart, and gorgeous?"

"Yup," Ino replied with a wink.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto arrived at the café just ten minutes before the blind date occurs. Naruto sat on the chair that the waiter offered, and began the clenching sequence.

Truthfully, he wasn't 100% confident that he would reach the end of this date. The end of this worst case scenario would be that Ino's date would know that he is a boy and humiliate him in front of the customers and staff of this café.

But enough about that, he was actually curious on how his- err, Ino's date would look like, and why he agreed on this blind date. I mean, why would he? Unless if he looks hideous, or antisocial, or even shy to ask a girl out. He would imagine him to look like a skinny, pimple-faced, ugly dork who works in a crappy job that pays minimum wage and does nothing active in his free time except play Dungeons and Dragons, or surf the internet for porn.

Naruto snickered at the image in his head. That would be a big joke for Ino! He wouldn't miss this for the world! "Umm, miss? Are you okay?" Naruto stopped sniggering when he heard the waiter asked him a question. He gave a shy reply (as demure as possible) that she was alright and inquired if her date has arrived.

"Why yes, Yamanaka-san. Uchiha-san has arrived," the waiter answered politely. Naruto thanked the waiter, and remained on his seat.

An Uchiha? Like the family who owns a couple of international companies both here and in the other parts of the world? He practically works in that very corporation! He began to wonder which Uchiha it was. Out of the blue, a shadow hovered on his figure. Naruto looked up and was surprised with what he had seen.

The man was wearing a blue expensive-looking, three-piece business suit, paired with a blue-and-white striped tie and black Italian leather shoes. His hair was arranged in a duck butt manner. He had pale skin and pink lips. What made Naruto stare longer was the stranger's piercing black eyes that are covered by long eyelashes, like it's hiding something.

"Oi dobe," he called curtly. Naruto was just staring at him, dumbfounded.

"You're seating on my seat, usuratonkachi." This angered the blonde.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you dead last in Japanese, airhead. By the way, orange and blue don't mix."

A/N: So, this is my first shot, and I'm glad it did pretty well. I know, it's a little disappointing, but I'm trying my real best. ^_^ Do read and review. Just tell me what you guys would want to see as this story progresses. This is Tachibana, signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blind Date

Authoress: jayzmatty

Pairing: SasuNaru, side pairing KakaIru

Summary: Ino asked a favor to Naruto to pretend as her and go to her blind date. Naruto unwillingly accepted and guess who his date was? Uchiha Saske! Would Naruto keep pretending? Or fall in love the Uchiha?

Chapter: 2 of 5(?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I'm not the one who has a twin brother who also created an awesome anime.

A/N: Thank you, everybody! I'm so flattered with the support. I know I might be overreacting, but I'm really grateful for your reviews, alerts, etc. So, without further ado, chapter two!

Chapter Two

Sasuke's Point of View

Uchiha Sasuke, wearing his best suit and leather shoes, grumbled as he tightened his tie. Itachi has arranged a date for him today at Teito Hotel from one of the Akatsuki shareholder's cousin. Sasuke has been cursing the moment that his mother bore his demented brother.

Ever since Sasuke was six, Itachi has been taking care of the company and he included. Pretty much, the older Uchiha had been giving him advices and help while growing up. He idolized his brother so much that he always believed that his brother is correct… That's until middle school had ended, and Sasuke gets annoyed when anyone patronizes him.

When Sasuke became CEO of the company at the age of 23, Itachi had been lecturing him about dating girls since Sasuke has been isolating himself from those "devil's advocates" aka his fan club, because they are annoying as hell. He told his brother curtly that he would date or even acknowledge them when hell freezes over. Itachi just mourned at the fact that he wasn't his teeny brother who would try to get his attention.

Itachi has been egging him about dating a nice girl, marrying her, and settling in the Uchiha compound with his cute children. Then, those cute nephews or nieces of his would be cooing and acting cute to their Itach-ojii. As a result, Sasuke moved out of the compound and moved into a condo.

In all honesty, Sasuke doesn't care if a girl was a D-cup or not. He just wants a sane girl who is intelligent, responsible, understanding, and most of all, not annoying. He wants someone who wouldn't interfere with his work, and just follow his decisions.

After Itachi's persistence (quite a torture, really), Sasuke's patience snapped and accepted his brother's challen- err, offer. Itachi could have never been happier that day. In fact, he shoved to Sasuke's face the information of his date, and gave tips from icebreakers to lip-lock 101. Sasuke promptly told him he didn't need that (yes, he is a lip-virgin. His brother didn't have to know that).

Sasuke would've invited him for tea until Itachi tried to educate him on how to have one hot steamy sex with the girl. Sasuke did the sanest thing; he kicked his brother out of his house due to embarrassment.

Sasuke has read his date's bio data. Her name was Yamanaka Ino (now why doesn't that name sound familiar?), and she is the same age as he is, 25. She works in her family's flower shop (he'd have to thank her for great arrangements for the party last week). She has blond hair and blue eyes.

"Jeez, what's special with this girl? I think she's the same with the other girls aniki set me up with," Sasuke mumbled while fixing his hair.

He went to his destination riding his red Porsche car. The valet parked his car, and the manager himself informed him about his arrangements with his date. The Uchiha smirked inwardly. There's no doubt he'd get the best seats. After all, everyone should know who he is.

He went inside the restroom to check if he still looks pristine. After the check-up, he went outside and walked his way to his reserved table. He is fully aware that everyone in the room is staring at him, especially women. He doesn't give a damn because:

He is an Uchiha;

He is used to this kind of limelight and attention; and,

The women staring at him are his fan girls, and he hates them so much.

He noticed that someone was sitting on his table. He felt angry and insulted at that moment. How dare she take his place! He strode quickly and said two words, "Oi dobe."

The girl looked up at him incredulously. Sasuke took note of every aspect of her, and he had to admit. She was drop-dead gorgeous. Her golden sun kissed hair and smooth tan skin was a deadly combination with eyes as blue as clear summer skies…

…But, that didn't stop him from considering her as an enemy at that moment. "That's my seat, usuratonkachi. By the way, orange and blue don't mix," he said coldly.

"Teme! Who the hell do you think you are?" the blond shrieked. Sasuke winced at her words and tone. She doesn't only sound rude; she has an annoying voice, too! Damn you, Itachi!

"Why dobe… I'm just the most important person in this room! I happen to reserve that seat," Sasuke replied curtly, ignoring at the guests and staff staring at the two of them. The blond glared, causing Sasuke to admire a little her eyes.

"Look bastard, my date is reserved at this spot. IN THIS VERY SPOT!" Sasuke raised a brow at her statement. 'A very bad liar…' he thought to himself. "Yeah, dobe. Pigs could fly, too."

"Shut up, you ass!" The two kept on bickering while the people were starting to enjoy at the spectacle. Unfortunately, the manager approached the both of them, afraid that they might throw the utensils and decorations at each other. "Umm, i-is anything wrong, Uchiha-san? Yamanaka-san?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Normal Point of View

The quarreling immediately stopped at the manager's inquiry. Naruto's eyes widened, while Sasuke turned paler. The two stared at each other, and for almost an eternity, there was silence in the room. Sasuke was the first one to break the reverie. "Umm… Yes, thank you for letting me know that this is… Yamanaka-san," Sasuke said coolly.

"Uh- uhm, yes! Thank you, manager," Naruto said with relief. The customers were thinking of what would be on the headlines on tomorrow's newspaper. _'Uchiha Sasuke, Scandal at Teito Hotel!' _They were relieved that they weren't the raven's date.

The two sat uncomfortably on their seats, catching a glimpse of one another. When their gazes met, they look away with extreme embarrassment. There is just no cure for this silence.

"Umm,… Gomen nasai, Uchiha-san. I didn't know it was you." Naruto apologized. Sasuke snorted, causing Naruto to pout. "A bastard, I see."

"Hn. At least I'm not a dobe like you," Sasuke commented back. Naruto sighed. This isn't a time to piss each other off. He has to make a nice comment.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a gift from God to womankind, but let me tell you that I beg to differ. In fact, you're the most insensitive, egotistical, laconic bastard I've ever met. And I really hate you," Naruto said and covered his mouth. He was supposed to say something nice. Sasuke looked half surprised since his eyes widened a fraction.

What Naruto didn't anticipate was a kind smile from the ass that she just met. "Feeling's mutual, usuratonkachi," Sasuke answered.

Naruto's cheeks felt hot at those moments and the worst part was that he blushes too noticeably. He hid his face at the menu book and pretended to read the dishes. Sasuke chuckled slightly, thinking that his actions were cute.

"Oi! I'm ready to order!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So… How's your date?" Ino asked slyly. Naruto grumbled a curse as he tried to take off the dress in his room. "Okay, I guess."

"Okay? What's that suppose to mean? That's not a good answer!" Ino shrilled as she opened Naruto's door. Naruto cringed at Ino's piercing voice.

"Um… I did my best?" Naruto said insecurely. Ino nodded, understanding the male's situation. "That's okay. Who's your date anyway? Is he gorgeous?" Ino asked excitedly.

"It was my boss from work. I didn't know that he would be a total ass," Naruto grumbled. Ino's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Well, who is he?"

"… Uchiha Sasuke."

"…"

"…"

"… WHAT!"

"Jeez, you didn't have to shout at my ear?" Naruto complained while rubbing his ear. Ino clutched his shirt shook him vigorously. "YOU HAD A DATE WITH UCHIHA FREAKING SASUKE? HE'S ONE OF THE MOST GORGEOUS, RICH, POPULAR GUYS IN THE WHOLE COUNTRY!"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Look, I'm meeting up with him tomorrow, so please don't murder me!" Naruto begged. Ino stopped the shaking and looked at him with puzzlement. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"Um… I do. We're meeting up tomorrow to go around Konoha. He said that it would be his way of saying sorry. I admit that he's kind and "gentlemanly," adding air quotes, "Umm… Can you help me?" Naruto asked innocently. Ino almost gaped. How could he be so freaking lucky? She's regretting that she didn't go and sent Naruto instead.

"Yeah, so I'll retire early today, and try to survive tomorrow. Besides, it isn't a date right?" Naruto said brightly. Ino forcefully nodded and left the man's apartment. She rubbed her head and sighed at the blonde's luck.

"God, I need a drink."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, how's your date?" Itachi asked the surprised man that just entered his humble abode. Sasuke glared at his brother, wishing he'd turn to ashes. Sasuke dropped by his brother's home to ask him an important, yet impertinent (to him anyway) question.

"Its fine," Sasuke said while trying to figure out how to phrase his question and for Itachi to leave him alone. Itachi, knowing his foolish little brother, pressed further on the issue at hand.

"Fine? Then why were you blushing when you walked in? Maybe you had a little quickie-"

"ANIKI, SHUT UP!" Sasuke cried with mortification, earning a chuckle from the evil and older Uchiha. Sasuke's cheeks turned crimson, cursing and grumbling lowly. Itachi's curiosity rose from 25 percent to a whole 100. What does this girl have that turned his emotionless, holier-than-thou brother into a bashful, crimson-faced little boy?

"Why are you blushing, little brother? Are you smitten with this damsel?" Itachi asked, amused. Sasuke coughed indignantly. "Umm… Do you have those books?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound calm. Unfortunately, Itachi is known to be the tormentor, so he tried to act a little slow.

"Hm? What books, ototou? I don't believe I know what you are talking about," Itachi asked merrily. Sasuke's face turned redder than ever. "Y-you know… The ones Kakashi sent me for Christmas."

"I believe I don't know which one. That would be the…?"

"You know the pervert damn well, Itachi."

"… I know he's a really good doctor, and has vivid imagination…"

"And his imagination involves kinky fantasies."

"So which books, ototou?"

"Icha Icha collection 1, goddammit!" Sasuke blurted out. Itachi snickered softly, causing Sasuke to cover his mouth. He had just said the devil's book!

"Don't worry, ototou. I have them in your room."

"Okay, I'll take them and leave. Thank you," Sasuke rushed to his old room to take the collection. Itachi muffled his laughter. As Sasuke went down, he headed past Itachi and opened the door.

"Tell me how your reading goes, hen-tai."

And with that, Sasuke stormed off and slammed the door.

A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 2 is finally done! I have a little confession to make: I was almost done with this chapter before uploading chapter 1. Well, I'm quite thankful I'm done with this ahead. I'm not entirely sure if I will make it end in chapter 5. I could add a few more.

Anyway, I'm uploading another fanfic, one-shot. It's entitled Dear Dobe. It's short and is my very first fanfiction so do feel free to read it when you have the time.

To Itooshi Koneko, I will make a fem Naru fanfic so just wait for it. I'm still figuring out a good material. Jaa ne, minna-san! Please keep supporting my story. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blind Date

Authoress: jayzmatty

Pairing: SasuNaru, side pairing KakaIru

Summary: Ino asked a favor to Naruto to pretend as her and go to her blind date. Naruto unwillingly accepted and guess who his date was? Uchiha Saske! Would Naruto keep pretending? Or fall in love the Uchiha?

Chapter: 3 of 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I would've been filthy stinking rich.

A/N: Again, I've read my email and surprised that a lot of you have either added my story (this one you're reading or Dear Dobe) as one of your favorite stories in your profile. Thank you very much. I'll do my best even more. I'm pumped up (haha)! Anyway, I would like to apologize if ever my updates would get slower and slower. Classes are starting so it would take most of my time. But don't worry; I swear I will finish this fanfic before July or August.

Before you begin, I'll inform you that when you read Sasuke's POV, he'll be referring Naruto as Ino. A simple reminder from me so that you wouldn't get confused.

Chapter Three

Naruto's Point of View

Naruto checked his reflection at the store window. He felt more comfortable wearing jeans and a normal shirt (a girl tank top, unfortunately). It would've been better if he didn't have to look like a girl though.

He has a "casual" date with Sasuke, and they have to meet at four road intersection of the park. For some peculiar reasons, his heart is pounding; his stomach is leaping as if a frog resides inside him.

"Stupid bastard… Making me wait for him," Naruto grumbled while fixing his extensions.

He was thankful that it was his day off, so he didn't have any problems about the bloody Uchiha. Otherwise, he would have been sitting his ass off, obliged to tell Kiba about his Friday (no way in hell will he tell dog breath).

"Oi dobe."

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke, looking smug and handsome in a light yellow, buttoned-down shirt and dark denim. Naruto felt his skin tingle at Sasuke's close proximity.

'What the hell is happening to me?'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke's Point of View

Sasuke admired silently the blonde's ensemble. She looked cute in hip-hugging jeans and orange tank top. Her golden hair is tied into a high pony tail, accentuating her long neck.

"About time you arrived, teme. Didn't you know I had to wait for 20 whole minutes?" she complained.

"Sorry, Ino. I had to organize some things in the office." Ino hmph-ed and was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Wha-What are you-" Ino blabbered, turning crimson. Sasuke smiled gently. "Dobe, it's a little crowded. We should be holding hands so that we wouldn't get separated," Sasuke interrupted. His smile widened when he saw that she blushed even more that the color may have reached the tips of her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I'm allowing you to even hold my hand. In- err, I don't allow other guys to even just look at me," Ino stated. He leaned closer, letting his mouth near her ear.

"Of course. You gave me permission because I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"You smug cheeky bastard!" Ino bellowed. She lets go of Sasuke's hand and started chasing him on the streets.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yum… Ice cream's the best…" Ino moaned while licking her spoon. Sasuke chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

After the game of tag, Sasuke offered to buy her something to eat at the nearby café as a peace offering for his tardiness. The blond immediately accepted his offer, proclaiming that she loves ice cream and cake.

"You sure you don't want some, teme? It's really good," Ino offered politely (probably feeling a little guilty). Sasuke shook his head. "Not hungry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and besides, I hate sweets," he grumbled and took another sip of his coffee.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked brightly.

"Tomato."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, that's it. Sweet, juicy, enormous tomato."

She turned to her cake. "Weirdo," she muttered, taking another bite. "Suit yourself."

He eyed her carefully and admitted to himself that she looks more beautiful in casual outfits. She didn't look like the type who likes big, stuffy affairs anyway.

Again, she took another big bite. Sasuke took note that the blond have plump, pouty lips. They look so damn kissable. Maybe they'd taste like strawberry…

He paused and re-thinks his previous thoughts. He'd never think like that! He was too gentlemanly, and girls are too annoying. Damn stupid Icha Icha!

He swallowed thickly and stared at the busy blond. His heart thumped loudly; his vision is spinning. Why is he starting to remember Icha Icha Paradise Collection 1: Spring Break Edition? It's like when Sachiko and Maiko did *beep* to the protagonist at the *beep* and started doing *beep* with his *beep* and finally did a *BEEP*!

"Teme! You're bleeding!"

"Don't worry. It's perfectly normal."

And the world turned black. For the first time, Uchiha Sasuke fainted due to Icha Icha Paradise. He has thought of something perverted, which means the world is going to end.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Normal Point of View

"I can't believe you fainted, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing harder as he saw Sasuke blushed slightly. It was just unbelievably funny!

When Sasuke's head hit the table. Naruto thought the blood dripping on the table was from his head. Thinking Sasuke might suffer from a concussion, he started screaming for help. Two waiters and the manager rushed by his side and decided to perform first aid,

But when they saw the blood was dripping from his nose, the staff just told Naruto that he just needs some ice. As the trio left to get some ice, each of them debated on the possibility of the Uchiha being a pervert.

The three looked at Naruto and agreed that his date was hot. If only she had bigger bust size…

Sasuke rubbed his forehead with the ice pack the waiter prepared. It seems like he was calming down, no more heart pumping or perverted images on his head. He threw the ice pack to the garbage can and looked at his date.

"Is there any place you wanted to go?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was about to say no when he remembered that the fun park is open today. He wanted to find out if Sasuke likes wimpy suck-ass rides or adrenaline-pumping rides.

"Let's go to the fun park! I heard that there are cool rides there!" Naruto stated excitedly. Seeing Sasuke frowned a little, he decided to withdraw his suggestion. "But if you wouldn't want, it's okay!" Naruto said a little too brightly.

Sasuke chuckled softly. "It's okay. I'd like to try going to a fun park for once," Sasuke said gently. Naruto scowled at his statement. Like to try? For once? That didn't sound right.

"Umm… You have never been… to a fun park?" he asked. Sasuke smiled sadly. "To tell you the truth, never. My… parents weren't exactly around when I was growing up, so I had no choice but to stay at home."

"Where were they?"

"… They died a long time ago."

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise. Died? You mean Uchiha Sasuke, the most eligible bachelor, has never experienced a normal childhood life?

"How about your brother, Itachi? He must be free to take you there."

"He was running the corporation at the age of fifteen. He was too busy to take me into one."

Naruto started to regret what he had thought of the Uchiha a few years ago. He wasn't a rich, spoiled child where his parent's just let them do what they want…

… He was just… Lonely… Just like he was…

Naruto grabbed his hand, earning a curious look from the older man. "Then… Let's enjoy a lot today! I want you to have fun!" Naruto yelled determinedly.

Sasuke looked surprised at the moment, but then smiled at the blond. He was touched at her effort to make him enjoy.

"You don't have to be so considerate for me… But thank you."

Naruto fought the blush rising to his cheeks. It's just embarrassing! He had to admit; Sasuke does look handsome when he smiles. But this smile… It felt genuine.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The two dashed to the fun park, buying two tickets for their entrance. As they went in, Sasuke looked like a kid who just received plenty of presents for Christmas. Naruto scanned his vicinity. What would be a good ride for Sasuke?

"Hey dobe, what's that pink cloud over there?"

Naruto turned to the direction where the raven's looking at and giggled. "That is a cotton candy."

"What's that?"

"It's a candy. It's made of sugar, but I'd like you to try it later," he smiled.

"Hn."

"Oh, can I pick a ride for the both of us?"

"Sure. What would that be?"

"A roller coaster!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke's Point of View

He is not afraid, not scared, and is not backing out. I mean, just look at Ino! She doesn't look scared. In fact, she looks excited for the ride to start!

Sasuke had this little fear of heights. When he was younger, his cousin, Sai, dared him to climb the tree. He agreed and climbed the tree immediately.

At first, it didn't scare him that much. He has been climbing trees ever since just to pick an apple or read a book on the branch. As he climbed higher and higher, he wanted to see how far he had gone. Looking down, he realized he was 12 feet above the ground. Fear engulfed his heart, crying to Sai that he is terrified.

Itachi saved him, scolding both at Sai and himself not to do crazy stuff without supervision again. For Sasuke, he swore he'd never climb higher than four feet.

The ride roared to life. Sasuke felt his heart racing. It was going to be okay. Besides, it didn't look scary at the moment. He's going to live, right?

As the ride kept chugging, Sasuke had spotted the path going waaaaaaaaaaayyy down. He can't do this. He's going down really fast. Oh fu-

"!"

As the ride ended, they headed towards the exit. Ino gasped for air.

"Wasn't that fun?" she exclaimed. Sasuke was pale as a ghost. He was getting sick.

"Sasuke, are you al-"

Sasuke rushed to the nearest trash bin and threw up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Normal Point of View

"It's the second time I've been humiliated today."

"Mm-hm."

"You owe me big time."

Sasuke was walking Ino home to her apartment. They both stopped by the entrance of her house just to spend time a little longer.

It was a pretty good date, even better than expected. Well, except for a few blunders along the way. All in all, it was fun.

"I enjoyed today, dobe," Sasuke said in a cool voice.

"Surprisingly, me too," the blond admitted. Sasuke smirked.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Wha-"

Cutting him off, he pressed his lips against the surprised blond. After the initial shock, he too kissed the raven back. Sasuke pulled back, a grin painted on his face.

"Goodnight, dobe. See you tomorrow," Sasuke said coolly. He rode on his Porsche and drove away.

Naruto covered his lips with his hands. He licked them unconsciously and cursed softly.

"What the hell?"

A/N: Yup, this is the end for chapter three. Don't you think Sasuke having fear of heights a little… awkward? Well, he certainly can't be afraid of ghosts. Claustrophobia is a little hard to make (I meant the scene, ok?). I'm sorry; I just love to make Sasuke embarrassed, because he would look adorable. XD

Don't worry, chapter four is currently being written, but do be patient. It's opening of school, and I'm at a crucial year. So, read and review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Blind Date

Authoress: jayzmatty

Pairing: SasuNaru, side pairing KakaIru

Summary: Ino asked a favor to Naruto to pretend as her and go to her blind date. Naruto unwillingly accepted and guess who his date was? Uchiha Saske! Would Naruto keep pretending? Or fall in love the Uchiha?

Chapter: 4 of 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because Sakura wouldn't have existed.

A/N: Wow… This actually took really long… I'm really sorry for you guys who were waiting for this fanfic. Sorry very much. ^_^;

Before you begin, I'll inform you again that when you read Sasuke's POV, he'll be referring Naruto as Ino. A simple reminder from me so that you wouldn't get confused.

Chapter Four

Uzumaki Naruto's Point of View

Three months have passed since he pretended to be Ino and went out with Sasuke. The wretched day has finally arrived. Naruto hates Friday the 13th. It's like a day of doom; it's just a reminder to him that bad things are going to happen to him. Forgive him for being superstitious, but he had some believable reasons!

The first time he believed at this unlucky day was when he was in grade school. He came across a black cat that time too, and he got an F in Math! Okay, he was watching cartoons before that day, but he got grades like D!

Second time was when he fell asleep during Ibiki-sensei's class. Those who fall asleep on this class don't just get detention, but also has to clean the boys' bathroom. He fell asleep at class because he kept hearing the moaning and thumping from Iruka-sensei's room the previous night. His stepdad just had to choose that day to screw with Kakashi-hentai!

By then, he was extra-careful when this day arrives. He prepares his tools against bad luck (the book said you needed a cross, clove of garlic, grains of rice, and something silver). It seems to work.

He paused from fixing his tie and let a blush rise to his cheeks. He can't help but remember their first kiss… His first kiss with Sasuke… His first kiss…

He slumped to the floor with no grace. It was his first godd*m kiss! And the worst part, he lost it to the bastard! THAT BASTARD!

"STUPID UCHIHA!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uchiha Sasuke's Point of View

He sneezed and shivered in his office.

_Someone must be talking about me. Must be stupid Itachi_, he mused to himself. It didn't matter though. He was in a good mood, and nothing is going to break his happiness. Ino's face just couldn't get off of his mind. She was just… different.

She was an angel sent by Kami-sama to him in order to bring anomaly into his perfect, clean existence. Her silky hair was like shimmering stardust on her head as she walked every step towards him. Her innocent blue eyes glimmered with such radiance. He shook his head. He's starting to spout nonsense.

"S-Sasuke-kun," a familiar voice broke his trance. He looked up to his door and was surprised to see his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, peering from the door. He nodded, giving her permission to step in and intrude.

"What is it, Hinata?" he asked curtly.

"Well… I-I was wondering if y-you could look after Seiji for t-t-today," Hinata stuttered. Sasuke's head shot up at her offer. NO. FREAKING. WAY.

He had never liked children. Never in his entire life had he imagined himself taking care of a tiny brat that does nothing but destroys and creates havoc everywhere. They cry for food, when in discomfort, or even for bribery. He couldn't-

"Umm… Y-You may ask a-anyone to h-help you… M-maybe that Yamanaka I-Ino w-would help…" Hinata suggested shyly. Sasuke started contemplating over the whole matter.

"Deal. Just… don't be gone for too long," Sasuke ordered (No way will he ever beg to anyone). Hinata happily accepted.

As the younger brunette left, he took out his phone and pressed a series of numbers. It took him two rings.

"Hey Shikamaru. I need you to do me a favor."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uzumaki Naruto's Point of View

"WHAT?"

Ino, who was ready with Naruto's outbursts, calmly sipped her drink. She eyed the blonde whose eyes were getting watery.

"You know how much babies hate me!" he screamed. Ino simply shrugged.

"You're great with kids. You just blend in with them. Remember the kindergarten school? You were good handling with them."

"Yeah, sure. If you meant having thirty kids tugging your hair and arms, smacking you on the face, and making you scream for the whole hours, yes, we go well like ketchup and mayo."

Ino sighed with exasperation. There are moments that Naruto acts just like a drama queen. And it so does not suit him. Ino took a deep breath.

"Look, Sasuke is going to be there too. You two would be able to handle this pretty quick. Besides, how bad could it be?"

Naruto stiffened. If he was just a fox, his ears would have perked up at the damned name. Come to think of it, the stupid Uchiha hasn't asked her out after that date in the amusement park. He heard from Shikamaru that work has been hectic lately in his office. Luckily, Sasuke was very dedicated to finish the job on time.

Once in a while, Sasuke-teme gives him a ring and tries to talk to him to ask how his day was. In turn, he answers them honestly (maybe, except about work). Sasuke would tell him to sleep well and be safe. Sometimes, his heart would skip a beat and he would sleep happily, and-

"ARGH! IT MUST NOT HAPPEN!" Naruto exclaimed. Ino looked curious.

"What must not happen?" Ino asked with a teasing glint in her eyes. Naruto paused and coughed to recover from his irrational outburst. Naruto started to consider Ino's offer.

"All right. I guess one night wouldn't hurt…"

"Awesome! Sasuke's going to pick you up in about an hour. You better get ready," Ino said with a feline grin on her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Normal Point of View

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto standing outside his door. Her face was a little flushed, maybe because of embarrassment. Sasuke opened the door to let the blond enter his condo. The blond marveled at the young bachelor's unit. He was amazed at the cleanliness of the room.

"Wow… It's really clean, teme. Like nothing's out of place."

Sasuke chuckled. "A housekeeper comes here once a week. I'm rarely at home, so it's always clean." Naruto stiffened a little. He doesn't like that kind of loneliness… that Sasuke's experiencing too?

"It must suck, huh, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked surprise. He shifted his gaze towards the cross-dressing man. "How come?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Well, you were lonely since you're a child due to the corporation. I'm pretty sure you didn't make friends that much because you think work is more important. Now, you're pretty much successful and rich and handsome but you would feel empty when you get home because no one would say 'welcome home' when you arrive," Naruto stated. Sasuke patted the blonde's head, admiring the golden silk he's feeling.

"How do you know how it feels, dobe?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He babbled too much! Maybe Sasuke might catch up! Sasuke's going to fire him once he gets back to work, get rid of his things, and pretend he never existed. Like he was a piece of paper burned and its remains turned to dust.

And it hurts to think that Sasuke would hate him once he finds out the truth.

Tears started to trickle down his cheek, causing Sasuke to panic. He just didn't say anything offensive, did he? He just asked something, hoping she has an answer. Maybe it's too personal.

"Umm… You don't have to answer it! I'm really sorry if-"

"Sasuke-ji-san?" a child voice broke the awkward silence. Seiji was standing on the hall, clutching a stuffed bear on his hand. Naruto immediately dried his tears and smiled brightly to the newcomer.

"Seiji-kun! It's been a while!" Naruto exclaimed. Seiji looked confused upon hearing his name from the pretend woman's lips.

"Who are you, onee-chan? I've never met you before…" the boy said. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, surprised and wondering how Naruto knows Seiji.

Naruto tensed a little, remembering that he was disguising as Ino. He can't afford to lose his cover now! Think, Naruto! Think!

"I-I-I'm your Aunt Ino!"

"Huh? You look more of Uncle Naruto to me." Seiji said drowsily, causing Naruto to panic as he eyed the silent Uchiha. He started to breathe evenly in his mind.

"I actually gave you that bear, Seiji-kun," Naruto said, patting the toys head. Seiji's eyes widened with excitement, making Sasuke smile.

"You gave me Kumaji, oba-chan? I love Kumaji!" Seiji exclaimed. Naruto smiled and carried the little boy in his arms. They sat on the couch with Sasuke beside the both of them.

It was a lively conversation (also adding the fact that Sasuke and Naruto were bickering in front of a five year old boy). The three were having a great evening, and after a few moments, Seiji was dozing off in Sasuke's arms.

"Hn. The brat fell asleep," Sasuke commented. Naruto nodded with agreement. The two laid the little boy, who was dreaming of wispy clouds and shooting stars, in his little bed. The two went out and sat into their respective seats.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two of them. They were a little exhausted from laughing, talking, and debating (Seiji stared throughout the entire thing).

"You really like kids, huh, dobe?" Sasuke said, wanting to break the silence. Naruto smiled sadly. "I guess you could say that. Besides, no one can resist a kid's happiness."

"You… err… want kids someday too?" Sasuke said awkwardly. Naruto's faced exploded in flames at the question. That's embarrassing! Especially asking that to a real guy!

"Uh… I guess. I mean, I'm bound to have them one day, right?" Naruto answered. Sasuke smirked at the answer. He started to lean over to the mortified blond and settled his lips beside the younger man's ear.

"You wouldn't mind having kids with me, would you?"

Naruto's blush darkened. What the- Is he- What the hell is he thinking?

"Wha- What are you-"

His speech was cut off when Sasuke covered his lips against the blond. He kissed Naruto gently, hoping not to be pushed away by the blond. Seeing that the blond hasn't made a move to push him away or reciprocate the kiss, he nibbled the lips of his partner.

Naruto gasped at the raven's kiss. He has never been kissed like this (literally). Due to human nature's instincts, Naruto somehow was able kiss back, moaning at the older man's lips.

Sasuke has never felt so good in his entire life. He pulled the blond closer and started kissing him more. He pushed his tongue inside the blonde's lips. Never has he tasted anything as sweet as his lips, tongue, and mouth.

The two broke off, gasping for air. After a few moments, they started to kiss again, trying to satisfy their desire for one another.

And this time, Sasuke is prepared.

Sasuke sneaked a hand behind Naruto's butt, caressing and massaging it softly. Naruto let out a soft yelp, making Sasuke chuckle. His other hand traveled Naruto's stomache, and traveled higher-

"Stop, Sasuke! We shouldn't do this!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke growled softly at the blonde's remark, so he nipped the blonde's ear. Naruto moaned loudly.

"Why not, usuratonkachi? You want me; I want you. You are dating me; I am dating you. You are a grown woman; I'm a grown man."

Sasuke felt Naruto tensed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uchiha Sasuke's Point of View

He looked into the blonde's eyes and was surprised to sea it glistened with tears while her tears streamed down her cheeks. Sasuke stopped and stared at Ino's beauty.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked endearingly, cupping her cheek with his hand. Ino controlled her sobs.

"I-I-"

"Yes?"

"I can't give you what you want," she said softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened at her confession. Although brief, Sasuke wants to learn more on the blonde's answer.

"Can't give me what, dobe?"

"Children."

Sasuke felt disappointed, but not because of the unable to produce heir part. He was disappointed that Ino had to feel this way. No wonder she wanted him to stop. She must be feeling so vulnerable, so powerless…

So utterly hopeless.

Sasuke hugged the blonde in his arms. He made shushing noises in hopes to comfort the crying blonde. He placed a feathery kiss on Ino's forehead and looked directly to her eyes.

"I don't care if you can't give me kids, dobe. It really doesn't matter to me. All I want is to be beside you, to care for you, to be with you." Sasuke nuzzled her golden mane. Ino managed to chuckle weakly.

"I didn't know you can say sweet words, teme."

"There are plenty of things that I didn't know I was, dobe. But when we started going out, I've discovered that I am… Well, human as well. That I am capable of feeling, of caring, of loving."

"Teme, I have to tell you something before-"

Sasuke made Ino quiet by stilling her lips with his finger. Sasuke gazed into Ino's ocean blue eyes and gave a shy smile.

"Will you be mine, Ino? Forever?"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blind Date

Authoress: jayzmatty

Pairing: SasuNaru, side pairing KakaIru

Summary: Ino asked a favor to Naruto to pretend as her and go to her blind date. Naruto unwillingly accepted and guess who his date was? Uchiha Saske! Would Naruto keep pretending? Or fall in love with the Uchiha?

Chapter: 5 of 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I just don't.

A/N: I wasn't expecting readers to like this. Hahahahahah… I made this quite longer than the usual chapters so I hope you enjoy. I'm really sorry for the huge delay, but now that I'm here, let's get this show on the road!

Chapter Five

Uzumaki Naruto's Point of View

Naruto sighed as he dipped his body in the warm water of his bath tub. The lukewarm water soothed the tension in his body, making his muscles relax and loose. He leaned back to feel more comfortable.

He was still shell-shocked at the bastard's proposal. He would never expect the Uchiha to be a huge believer of love, marriage, and the latter parts. What happened earlier started to cloud the blonde's mind.

_ "Will you be mine, Ino? Forever?" Sasuke said gently, holding his hand and caressing it._

_ Naruto was too surprised that the only thing he managed to do was open-and-close his mouth like a fish. It was a joke, right? I mean, Uchihas aren't exactly a firm believer of falling in love._

_ "St-stop screwing with me, teme! I already told you that I could not get pregnant!" Naruto cried out, hoping it would bring back the asshole to his senses._

_ Unfortunately, it was a different reaction in the asshole's face: eyes are glowing with love for him, a small smile graced on his lips, a light blush rising in his cheeks. Naruto has never felt so lucky in his entire life. Never felt so loved that the expression Sasuke was wearing was like a beautiful rainbow flashing in the sky just after a terrible storm._

_ 'But he loves "Ino" and not the real Naruto,' his mind interjected. Naruto felt himself stiffen at the comment. How the hell could he forget? After all, he was planning not to fall in love; just to keep his hidden past. How can he face Sasuke now?_

_ Tears started to flow on his cheeks like the river Nile. Sasuke pulled him to his arms and showered kisses on his entire face. Naruto stared into the raven's onyx eyes._

_ "I will wait for your answer, dobe. I'm not rushing you or anything."_

_ "Teme, I-"_

_ "I love you, Ino."_

Tears started to run down from the corner of his eyes. He rubbed them and cursed himself for being such a crybaby. He has stopped crying ever since his godfather, his father's mentor and his guardian, passed away.

Jiraiya had acted as his teacher, confidant, father, and friend. Before he died, Jiraiya told him a lesson never to forget: to follow his heart. Nothing and no one can beat Ero-sennin's legacy to him.

But at the moment, the legacy he has cherished since forever seems impossible. At the look of things, not only is it illegitimate to the law, it is also unaccepted by society. What chance would be available for Sasuke to be gay anyway?

Naruto groaned at the problems he is dealing with and started to submerge himself in the comforting, warm water.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uchiha Sasuke's Point of View

Sasuke sighed as he lied down on his bed. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from the blond. He was thinking a few tears would be shed, but of happiness; and jump into his arms and he'd twirl her around.

He shuddered, thinking that it was too cheesy for comfort. Besides, Ino wouldn't do that. She's just different. In a good way.

Sasuke took out his cell phone and started to go through his contacts. He started to dial Itachi's number and waited for Itachi's creepy voice. Just with one ring, Itachi's voice growled through the other line.

"Do you f-ing know what time it is? It's three in the g—damm morning and you planned to call me? We have an f-ing presentation tomorrow," he snarled, not very happy with Sasuke's decision to call. Sasuke ignored Itachi's "happy" tone.

"Itachi, I think you would be happy if I'd tell you I nearly proposed to Ino." Sasuke waited for a response.

"Sasuke~! I'm so happy for you~! I'd be having little tiny nephews from you! They'd be calling me Itachi-ojii-chan!" Itachi cheered. Sasuke somehow nearly regretted his decision to call his brother. But then again, who would he dare call at three o'clock in the morning?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Normal Point of View

A week has passed since the morning call. The workers of Uchiha Corporation were stunned with their bosses' liveliness. Okay, Itachi smiling was a little normal (I guess). Sasuke smiling at six in the morning; or pretty much, is smiling at all? Is it like the apocalypse?

Kiba stared at the two Uchiha heirs and shivered. His cousin-in-laws sure are freaky. He wonders how Hinata manages to look up to them and smile. Oh well, guess he'd have to forget about it.

"Hey Shikamaru," Kiba called out to the lazy man sitting in the next cubicle, "Is it normal for the Mr. Stick-up-in-his-ass and Freak-ass-boss to smile in the building at all?" Shikamaru sighed with irritation to the dog lover's call when he was relaxing.

"I don't care what's going on with their lives; but as long as they pay me my salary and leave my life alone, I'm happy." Shikamaru started to sit up in his chair and read all the paper work he has to finish by Monday.

Kiba rolled his eyes, pretty used to the lazy ass's reaction. Kiba started to turn to his right to call Naruto's attention.

"Hey Naruto, ya know what's happening to those two?" Kiba called out, expecting the blond man to huff and reply that he hates Sasuke.

To his surprise, Naruto stayed quiet. The blond was staring at his desk blankly with a blank expression on his face, completely oblivious to what Kiba just asked him.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Naruto?" Kiba said, waving a hand in front of Naruto's face. Naruto was surprised at the hand that he shrieked with shock and stood up abruptly from his chair.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You seem so… quiet-"

"I'm totally fine-"

"And you being quiet means something is wrong. Dude, 'fess up? You've been acting like that for almost a week. I mean, we don't want to be a bother, but we're just worried about you, man," Kiba said with concern. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Kiba. Don't worry; it's just a minor set back." Naruto sat back down and started to check the necessary papers he has to file in before its deadline.

"Oh yeah, Chouji invited us to go to his house for a party," Shikamaru said, not moving his gaze from what he was reading.

"Huh? What's the celebration?" Naruto asked. Kiba gave a bet-you-didn't-know grin to the confused blonde.

"Chouji got engaged."

"What! Really? That's awesome! I can't-"

"What's going on here?" A cold, angry voice interrupted the excited group. The trio turned around to see a furious Sasuke, arms crossed on his chest. The three buddies know that they are in deep trouble.

"Err… Sorry, Uchiha-san. You see, our friend got engaged, and-"

"Sorry to be a bringer of bad news, but this is a work place and we'd like to keep a professional atmosphere, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Won't happen again."

Sasuke looked at the Naruto's face and his eyes widened by a fraction. The blonde somehow looked exactly like Ino. Same blue eyes, color of hair.

He has never noticed the blonde before, except when the blonde suddenly bursts out something unintelligent or complains at the added work. He often scolds him but Itachi manages to stop him from firing the blonde. Uzumaki never ceases to surprise him.

And he's more surprised that when their eyes met, the idiot looked away with a blush on his face. He didn't know that the idiot could be this meek.

"Go back to work," he said curtly, finally recovered from the initial shock. Sasuke walked out from the astonished group.

"Phew, I thought he was going to fire the three of us," Kiba said, hoping to break the tension and the silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uchiha Sasuke's Point of View

"Sasuke-sama, may I speak a word with you?"

Sasuke turned around, frowning to see his assistant, Karin, pushing her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Knowing that she was one of his fan girls and openly flirts with him, he never truly liked her.

"What is it, Karin? I'm a little busy at the moment."

Karin walked faster, her heels clicking loudly on the marble floor. When she reached his side, she started to walk slower. Without any hesitation, Karin coughed out loud.

"Sasuke-sama, I have heard about your… plans of matrimony," she said, her face written in disgust as she said the word matrimony. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering where this conversation would take them.

"And it matters to why?" Sasuke asked coldly, noticing Karin winced slightly.

"Because I love you, Sasuke-sama!" Karin exclaimed, her cheeks somewhat mimicking the color of her hair. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand on his hair.

"I have rejected you too many times to count. What would it take for you to give up on me?" he asked icily. Karin's tears started to drip down her eyes. She shook her head, making Sasuke wonder if it's to stop her from crying or to say no.

"I am confident that I'm the most suitable person for you, Sasuke-sama! I am capable of-"

"I'm pretty sure you can find another man. Now, if you excuse me." Sasuke walked away from the weeping, dejected red-head.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke turned around, glaring at the woman for being so obstinate. Karin raised two folders in her hand. It appeared to be some stacks of documents, just waiting to be read.

"What the-"

"I did a little research regarding this… Yamanaka Ino. According to the first data, Yamanaka Ino is the owner of the flower shop called Yamanaka Blossoms. And is getting married to a certain businessman from Iwa."

Sasuke froze on his spot. What the hell is she talking about?

"And this is what she looks like."

Karin took out a photo from the folder and made Sasuke take a good look of the photograph. He was shocked at what he saw; the woman had silver-blond hair tied in a pony tail. She had small turquoise-blue eyes, and pale white skin.

She was truly pretty, but she does not resemble the Ino he has been dating and fell in love with for four months.

"If she's Ino, then who-"

"You mean this?"

She held up another picture, but it was of himself the Ino he met when they were at the amusement park. Her smile is as radiant as ever, even while talking to him animatedly.

"This Yamanaka Ino is an imposter. She has been tricking you all along. I don't know why though, but maybe for fame, money, jokes."

Sasuke stared at the photograph, looking at the blonde. That can't be true! He knows truly that she loves him. She does…

… Doesn't she?

For once in his life, Sasuke does not feel certain of himself. He felt a bitter pang stinging in his chest. He never understood the word "insecurity" because has never felt unconfident. He had everything, even those things he didn't care about.

And now that he wants love, the thing he thought he would and could never have, it is actually a lie, a deception that this person he "loves" created. It was all fake, just a stupid game some phony fashioned.

"Here's "her" real face, Sasuke-sama. Just approach me if you need anything else," Karin said, handing him all of the folders.

Sasuke gazed at the top folder. With a little doubt clouding his judgment, he opened the given file. His eyes widened as he saw his first love's true face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uzumaki Naruto's Point of View

Naruto sighed as he put his keys back in his pocket. He opened the door, surprised to see Sasuke sitting on his couch. Naruto was about to shout why he was inside his apartment but Sasuke cut him off.

"You lied to me."

Naruto flinched, trying to find a comeback for the raven's statement. "W-What are you talking about, Uchiha-san?" Naruto said, hoping his voice wasn't shaky.

"I'm talking about this, you impostor!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke threw the documents he was holding to the table. A picture of him pretending to be Ino, popped out of one of the folders. Naruto froze.

Oh god, why now of all the damn moments?

"Sasuke, I can explain-"

"You made me look like a fool, dobe! A hopeless, lovesick idiot! Did you think I was joking when I said all of those things to you? That I love you and proposed to you?"

"Of course not! I knew they were real!"

"Who sent you to do this? Was it a rival company? Was it the press? You better tell me or I swear I will send you damn straight to hell!" Sasuke screamed hoarsely.

"It wasn't anyone. Look, the real Yamanaka Ino couldn't go to your date so she sent me instead. And-"

"So she used you to make sure I'd fall in love with you? And what would happen if I did, you'll dump me?"

Naruto couldn't bring his voice out. His head was dizzy from all the stress he experiencing at the moment.

"Don't worry, dobe. I'll stay away from you as long as you'll stay away from me."

"Sasuke, I-"

"Goodbye, dobe."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Naruto settled his bag on his desk. He was surprised to see balloons in the office, and his co-workers drinking champagne.

"What's going on, Kiba?"

"Oh, you didn't know? You see, Sa-"

Kiba stopped talking when they heard a loud clang. It was Karin hitting the wine glass with her spoon. Everyone looked at Karin, engrossed to hear the news.

"It's official. Sasuke and I are engaged!"

Cheers echoed in the office. Every single worker of the corporation approached Karin and shook hands with her. All except for Naruto.

Naruto excused himself and went directly to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and started dipping his hands on the water. He bit his lip in order to stop himself from crying.

Unfortunately, it seemed to make the tears trickle down his cheek. Knowing that no one would enter the room for a moment, Naruto gave a few sobs while the water flowed from the faucet.

He hates himself for finally realizing that he loves Sasuke.

A/N: Awww…. Poor Naruto. It's okay. We're all here for you. *pats* Oh no, it's almost the end of Blind Date! Hope you'd read the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blind Date

Authoress: jayzmatty

Pairing: SasuNaru, side pairing KakaIru

Summary: Ino asked a favor to Naruto to pretend as her and go to her blind date. Naruto unwillingly accepted and guess who his date was? Uchiha Saske! Would Naruto keep pretending? Or fall in love with the Uchiha?

Chapter: 6 of 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period.

A/N: Oh no! I have good news and bad news. The good news is Blind Date is still ongoing! The bad news is you have to wait for the last chapter! Sorry, minna-san! I tried imagining everything in one chapter and it seems horrible. Don't worry, I promise next chapter would be the last. On with the show!

Chapter Six

Uzumaki Naruto's Point of View

Naruto poured hot water on his instant ramen. As the steam rises to his face, the wonderful aroma greets his nose, making him feel half better. Usually, a ramen would make him happy when he had a rough day.

But because of the events that just happened a week ago, it's not helping him at all. It's making him depressed each day. Just thinking of it makes his heart ache.

_"You lied to me."_

Tears started to trickle down his cheeks. Sasuke looked so vulnerable that time. It's as if he couldn't believe that he tricked him.

But he didn't. Well, maybe pretending to be Ino was. But all those moments: the conversations, the dates, the kisses; they were all real to him. In fact, Sasuke was the first person to make him feel that way.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He approached and opened his door. He was surprised to see Uchiha Itachi standing outside. Naruto was loss for words.

"May I come in, Naruto-kun?" with Itachi's voice sounding comforting, which surprised the blonde more. Naruto gestured Itachi to come in. The man sat on the chair opposite his chair. Itachi eyed the blonde's apartment, making it seem as if he was making observations.

"Sasuke was right when he said that his you like ramen. I was surprised because the real Yamanaka Ino was allergic to seafood and chicken."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction. Uchiha Itachi knew about his charade? How did he-

"If you're wondering how, Deidara is my business partner," Itachi said cooly. Naruto groaned, totally forgot about Ino's cousin.

"Uchiha-san, I promise you that I… dated Sasuke because of Ino's favor. I did not trick him or conned him any way," Naruto said, chewing his bottom lip as he was waiting for the older Uchiha's reaction.

"Naruto-kun, I believe you. You have been working for my family's company for almost two years now and I have seen you work hard. I don't think a hard-working person such as yourself would work that hard just to swindle my little brother."

Naruto sighed with relief, but eyed the man nervously. "If you knew, then what are you doing here Uchiha-san?"

"It's just to offer you something. And you can call me Itachi, if you don't mind," Itachi said kindly. Naruto gripped at the fabric his jeans.

"Itachi-san, I… I did fall in love with Sasuke… I was scared, too. I didn't want his personal life to be put in danger by me. I did that favor from Ino because she kinda blackmailed me."

Itachi nodded, showing that he was listening to the blonde. Naruto bowed down his head, still embarrassed with his action just now.

"I will offer you two options, Naruto-kun: One, you may continue to work at Uchiha Corp. But it's a branch at Suna," Naruto caught his breath, dreading the other offer. "Two, you… quit."

Naruto stood up at his chair, slamming the table with his palms. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" The racket didn't surprise Itachi.

"Naruto-kun, I do not want to lose a valuable worker… But I don't want my little brother to be hurt either. I am very understanding when needed, but blood is thicker than water."

Naruto sank back on his seat, staring at the ramen with the vapor rising from the cup. Itachi stood up and headed towards the door.

"I will give you a week, Naruto-kun. When you're ready, just meet me in my office."

And with that, Itachi closed the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto was avoiding the older Uchiha for three days now. He wasn't ready to give an answer yet, not when he still thinks he has a chance with Sasuke. He isn't sure if the young Uchiha would reciprocate his feelings now knowing the truth (and the fact that he is a boy), but just maybe-

He stopped his train of thought as he saw Sasuke going in the elevator. Out of instinct, he ran inside. The Uchiha looked surprised for a second, and then reverted back to his poker face.

Awkward silence filled the cramped space. Naruto eyed the raven nervously, licking his lips and trying to think on how to break the tension.

"So… Nice weather, huh?"

"Hn."

Naruto slapped his forehead mentally. He could've brought up better topics, but managed to spit out the worst subject. Naruto ran his hand on his thigh, feeling the rough cloth against his palm.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me, dobe?" Sasuke said cooly.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going down to the front desk to get something. And I want to tell you that-"

The elevator made a ding and opened itself. Karin was standing outside the elevator, eyes widened at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke. Her eyes glinted with fury, then, malice.

"Sasuke-sama, I've been looking all over for you!" she exclaimed as Sasuke head out of the elevator. As Sasuke stood beside her, she clutched his tie and made him bend to kiss her.

Naruto witnessed the scene as the elevator closed and started going lower. Naruto stood, frozen for almost a minute. The door opened once again with several people going in. The blonde went out once he reached the first floor, striding towards the exit.

Everything's ruined. In fact, it's pointless to make an effort on explaining things to Sasuke. No, it's just the moment for him to start over somewhere else.

Naruto has finally made his decision.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uchiha Sasuke's Point of View 

It's been four days since Sasuke saw Naruto. No matter what he does to forget about the blonde, his face comes popping out of his mind. Naruto is even haunting him in his dreams, he thought dryly.

Straightening his tie, he went inside the Board of Directors Office, expecting the meeting was regarding the corporation's plans next month. As he opened the door, he spotted Itachi sitting on the head of the table, looking very grim at whatever he was staring at.

"Aniki, why are you here so early?" Sasuke asked the thinking Uchiha. Itachi snapped out of his trance and looked at his little brother seriously. Sasuke's brows furrowed with confusion. Itachi seemed to look worried today.

"You have been really unhappy ever since you had the office party regarding your engagement with Karin, ototou," Itachi stated flatly. Sasuke scowled.

"It doesn't matter. No one is ever happy when they are about to be married," Sasuke said unequivocally. Itachi stood up, the chair making a little creak on the floor.

"Sasuke, remember when I told you about finding a nice girl and settling down?" Itachi asked, looking outside the glass window. Sasuke stayed silent.

"I wasn't expecting you'd take it seriously. In fact, when you called me in the wee hours of the damn morning to tell me you asked someone to marry you, I was surprised. You always told me that you weren't a firm believer of love." Sasuke stayed silent as his brother continued talking.

"I was even more surprised when you approached me with a sullen look on your face and told me you're marrying Karin. I was utterly disappointed because I know you were forcing yourself."

"Then what the f—k you want me to do? You always expect me to, to get married, and to have kids, and what that f—ked up brain of yours is thinking. Why couldn't you do it yourself? God, you just waste your time with me!" Sasuke shouted, gasping for breath due to that sudden outburst.

"Sasuke, I never forced you. I just said those things because I know you never knew how it felt to fall in love. All you cared about was the Uchiha name and the expectations society has for you. You never cared about yourself."

Sasuke felt his blood drained down from his face. He has never seen Itachi talk so seriously before. This was the first time they had a heart-to-heart chat. Itachi continued.

"The Sasuke who called me and told me he fell in love, I was happy for you, ototou. I didn't expect it to be so fast, but I wished you the best. As long as you're happy, I was satisfied." Itachi went back to his seat and sat down.

"I visited Naruto a week ago and told him regarding his option for a transfer or to quit. And…"

Sasuke's heart felt like it was squeezed painfully. The blonde has been lingering in his mind. He stopped breathing to hear what Itachi was going to say next.

"… I wasn't expecting him to resign."

Naruto just- "… What?"

"He just passed his resignation letter today and wanted it to be effective immediately. I thought he was going to ask for the transfer instead. Guess I was wrong." Itachi sighed and tossed the letter on the table for Sasuke to see. A huge word "resignation" was stamped on the envelope.

Sasuke took the letter and opened it. Inside was a formal letter requesting to have an effective resignation within twenty-four hours.

"Oh, and another letter was in it too." Itachi handed another envelope to his surprised brother. Sasuke was about to open it, when Itachi made an "uh-uh-uh" sound.

"I suggest you open that somewhere private."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke sighed heavily as he sat down on his couch, his suitcase beside him. He opened the bulky holder and started to throw out old papers and junks. After flipping a catalogue of the furniture the new office was refurbishing, he spotted the envelope Itachi handed to him awhile ago.

With shaky hands, Sasuke opened the parcel and took out a piece of paper. As he opened the note, he inwardly grimaced at the blonde's handwriting. It was messy and squiggly, but it suited him. He started reading Naruto's letter.

**Sasuke, I have done a lot of stupid things even before you've met me: played pranks on teachers, dyed my hair green, even dress up as a girl, but the most stupidest thing I've ever done was that I fell in love with you.**

Sasuke chuckled. The idiot screwed up his grammar. Most stupidest? Really?

**To tell you the truth, I hated your guts since the day I met you. You made fun of me in front of everybody, you sneered every time I make a mistake, and you just get on my nerves! The worse part is that I fell for a bastard like you. I thought it was because I felt guilty or I was confused with my orientation. **

** If I were a girl, it might have been easier to tell you that I was not Ino. Guess not. You were pretty much anal, before and after. I understand you more because you opened up to me. Maybe you think everything I did was a joke.**

** Let me tell you, the only part where I pretended to be Ino was the gender. All the ramen, and the "I-can't-give-you-what-you-want" crap, and the kisses you stole from me, they were real. I tell myself I must not fall for you, but it never worked.**

Sasuke felt his heart swell with pride, guilt, and anger at the same time. The complexity of his emotions is not understandable. He just kept on reading and dread for the latter.

**Because you told me to stay away from you, I decided to resign. I may just make your stuck-up life damn complicated. It would be for the best anyway. You're marrying Karin so I guess you must have forgotten about me, right?**

His heart felt like it was stabbed by a dagger. It was aching, aching for Naruto's sunlight: his happiness and comfort. But at the same time, he can not reach for that luxury, but yearn for it like a weary traveler wishing for water.

**I hope it would be easier for me this way, but my heart tells me otherwise, but nevertheless, I will respect your decision for you to live normally and happily. Thank you, Sasuke, you teme. From Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blind Date

Authoress: jayzmatty

Pairing: SasuNaru, side pairing KakaIru

Summary: Ino asked a favor to Naruto to pretend as her and go to her blind date. Naruto unwillingly accepted and guess who his date was? Uchiha Saske! Would Naruto keep pretending? Or fall in love the Uchiha?

Chapter: 7 of 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I wouldn't update really slow… T^T

A/N: Final Chapter! Awww…. It's been a long ride and I'm so thankful t those who patiently waited. I'm so sorry for the slow updates and now, I present the final chapter! :DD

Chapter Seven

Uzumaki Naruto's Point of View

Naruto gazed at the window, passing by all the trees and any sort of greenery. He breathed in the cool summer air as it breezed on his face. His eyes were unfocused, staring at the nothingness of the seat.

He was still heartbroken, remembering that Sasuke belonged to Karin now, and he can do nothing about it except to appear happy for the Uchiha.

Thinking back, maybe it was a better that Sasuke knew the truth before they do something drastic. Come on! If they get to step 3, how was he going to have sex with Sasuke? He couldn't fake himself having those… things. He doesn't have boobs to prove it.

The train stopped at the destined station. The gloomy blonde stepped off and slung his bag on his shoulder. He was surrounded by busy people who are going to the next station. Walking dejectedly, he trudged his feet on the pavement.

"Guess I just have to start all over again," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto-kun?" a voice cut him off from his reverie. Naruto looked up, almost choked himself to death to know who it was.

"Sai! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked loudly, managing to catch some of the passengers' attention. Sai, flashing his infamous fake smile, sat on the seat across Naruto's. He sat down with no delay, settling his laptop baggage on his lap.

"I'm going back to Konoha for some work purposes. Besides, it was Kakashi-sensei who asked me to come over," Sai answered politely. Naruto scratched his head with annoyance. What could Kakashi-hentai want from Sai?

"How about you, Naruto-kun? I heard that you recently quit your job from Shikamaru-kun. Did you hate your job?" Sai asked, his voice filled with curiosity. Naruto sighed, a pang thumping hard in his chest.

"Yeah. I just… learned that I don't belong there."

"Naruto-kun, I'd offer you a job at the moment. It's not that… glamorous, but the pay is really good," Sai offered, the emotionless smile on his face. Naruto's eyes sparkled at the word "Pay".

"Really? I'd be glad to work! I can do anything!"

"Great! Let's talk later. I have some unfinished business to do." With that, the pale raven left the station. Naruto treaded on the ground, raising his head towards the summer sunshine.

"Guess I have to walk from here."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Umino Iruka's Point of View

"Stop it, Kakashi!" Iruka cried out, trying to spank Kakashi's hands away. Unfortunately, the writer's persistent hands went lower, causing the male teacher to moan.

"Why should I? I know you enjoy it too, I-ru-ka-sen-sei."

Kakashi crushed his lips against the other man's. Iruka grasped his hold on the silver-haired man's shoulders. Kakashi chuckled.

"You seem to like this, Iruka-kun…"

He heard a long breathy moan.

"Maybe I could-"

Ding dong!

Kakashi froze for a second. He heard the doorbell rang. Iruka noticed the writer's distracted face.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?"

"Nothing. Let's continue~!" Kakashi started ravishing Iruka's neck. Kakashi smiled when he heard Iruka's moans. This is good-

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

"Huh? Who could be at the door?" Iruka said, inching himself away from the silver-haired man. Kakashi pulled him back, kissing the living daylights out of the teacher.

"Ka-mpf!"

Kakashi continued attacking the brunette, ignoring the man's protests. The young man was about to moan when-

"Iruka-sensei?" Iruka pushed back the author, dashed to the door and unlocked it. When he opened the door, Iruka's eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Naruto!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Normal Point of View

Naruto felt comfortable chatting with his favorite sensei while sipping orange juice from his glass. It's been a long time since he has seen the man who took care of him, believed in him, and turned him to a man that he is today.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying adulthood very much, Naruto," his sensei said kindly. Naruto grinned, barring off his pearly whites.

A cough interrupted the two, making the blonde glance at the somehow irritated porn author. A shiver ran down his spine. Is Kakashi-sensei glaring at him?

"So, Naruto, have you met anyone special?" Iruka asked with a small smile on his face.

Naruto's smile immediately vanished for a split second, then forced out a laugh, hoping the couple wouldn't notice. "C'mon, Iruka-sensei! No girl would want me, right?"

"Don't say it like that! I know you might have at least dated someone," Iruka chuckled. The two ukes (although Naruto doesn't sense this) started chatting all over again.

Kakashi stared at the blonde for a moment, trying to figure out why Naruto looked so familiar but couldn't put a finger on it. It's been a long time since he has seen the brat. But there is a scene in his mind that he has seen him in a different angle. He took out his phone and opened his inbox and saw Sasuke's mail a few months ago. He opened the message and a spark of interest flashed in his eyes.

"I see."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uchiha Sasuke's POV

Sasuke never felt so horrible in his entire life. It was like he was fed with kilograms of lead and it's currently dancing in his gut, making him want to puke it all out.

Being in a relationship with Karin has never felt so… He couldn't even describe it. Bile rises from his throat just thinking about her. All he could say is that it's the worst decision he has ever made. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to that hag's suggestion. What the hell was he thinking?

He opened the door to his apartment, feeling dread running through his veins. He threw his suitcase on the couch and sat down beside it. He is in no mood to work or do anything whatsoever.

Itachi has been telling him to forgive Naruto. His brother had told him that the traitor loves him dearly, more than Sasuke could ever imagine. But how could you fall in love with the man who pretended to be a girl to because of a deal? Anger and desperation conflicted inside his chest, making the pain grow even worse.

Suddenly, his phone rang, breaking him out of his reverie. Sasuke flipped his phone open and growled upon seeing Kakashi's name on the screen.

"What?"

"Sasuke, I heard from Itachi…" Kakashi sounded nonchalant, but from Sasuke's experience, the doctor/porn author is worried. A sigh escaped from his lips.

"Look, if it's about you wanting ideas for your new book, forget it. It's enough s-t for you to write about," Sasuke said with frustration.

"It's not that. Besides, I write porn, not melodramatic crap. About… Ino, was it? I think you should talk to the real Yamanaka Ino. I mean, it would be better if you understood the whole situation."

"Why the hell should I? You're not hoping I would get back together with-"

"No, but it would give you better options on what you should do. Think about it."

With a huff, he bid the older man goodbye and massaged his temples. He wasn't asking for advices from anyone, especially from a nut job like Kakashi. What does he know about love anyway?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke muffled a curse. What the hell was he doing here? He told himself not to do this, and yet here he is, sitting in a café, waiting for the real Yamanaka Ino to arrive. What's even worse is that a lot of girls had flocked around his table and asked him if he has company.

The bell rang, signaling that a customer arrived. Sasuke sipped the bitter coffee, appreciating the good blend of roasted coffee and less sugar. It was making him feel a little better.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Uchiha Sasuke?" a feminine voice reached his ear, making him turn around. The man situated at the cashier pointed towards Sasuke's table. A petite blonde with sky blue eyes turned towards Sasuke's direction. Sasuke now realized why the real Ino appointed Naruto to go on a date with him. The two looked exactly the same, but Naruto had this charm around him that made him more attractive.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. I'm Yamanaka Ino," the girl said, stretching out a hand. Sasuke glared at the woman with his piercing onyx eyes. Ino drew back her hand, obviously feeling a little awkward.

"So… Nice café you chose."

"Let's cut to the chase, Yamanaka-san," Sasuke gritted through his teeth, "Why did you do this?" Ino bit her lower lip, smiled sadly at the raven.

"I agreed to the ordeal because I owe Deidara-san. He helped me with this crisis and I said yes to the situation because of gratitude. He told me about "this" three months ago so it wasn't a big problem." Sasuke just stared at her, his full attention on the words she was saying.

"But then, I fell in love with my best friend, Akimichi Chouji. When I realized the date was coming the next day, I was so scared. I couldn't say no because it would seem improper," Ino said, playing with her fingers out of nervousness.

"But Naruto came to the apartment that day to talk and I thought he was perfect to play my part. Then, you two became so close that I was happy for Naruto. Did you know that he was the happiest man alive when he's with you?" At this statement, Sasuke looked surprise. What does she mean by that? All they do is bicker and quarrel. Maybe a few sweet moments, but he was pretty sure Naruto was acting all along.

"You see, Naruto was always bullied when we were younger. Like, he was picked last when playing a game, made fun because of poor grades, and the works. Girls think he was just a joke, so Naruto even decided to live alone when we got older. He was certain no one would fall in love with him," Ino said, getting teary eyed as she reminisced.

"But when he started going out with you, I felt that he has never been so happy. You were like birthday and Christmas combined. You're Naruto's first love."

As Ino looked into the Uchiha, he looked like he was about to cry but couldn't. Ino's tears started streaming down her face. Hastily, she wiped them with her palm.

"So, I apologize for the dumb stunt, but Naruto truly loves you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uzumaki Naruto's Point of View

Naruto woke up again for the nth time. He hasn't been able to sleep well since Sasuke dumped him. It broke his heart, but he should stop replaying that scene in his head. Sasuke is straight and only fell in love with his role as Ino. Besides, he might be happy in Karin's arms.

Naruto felt his eyes prickling with tears and an upcoming runny nose. He hates this part of being too emotional. He's just thankful Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei was asleep.

A loud thump resonated in his room, making him frown. Well, maybe not asleep.

Naruto stood up, stretching upwards. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was six in the morning. Tempted to leave the house (and the horny adults alone), he walked out of the door and started walking around.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!"

Naruto saw Sai, wearing all black sweats and shirt. Naruto waved at the approaching brunette. Sai stopped jogging once he approached the blonde.

"Oh, about that job, when can I start?" Naruto said cheerfully. Sai paused to think and smiled again. "How about later at twelve?"

"Great! Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what's your job?"

"Freelance photographer. It's funny because my girlfriend's taking a journalism course in the university," Sai added. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Naruto exclaimed. Sai chuckled softly.

"Yeah, a little younger than me though, but I love her all the same."

Naruto felt a little defeated. An emotionless guy like Sai actually managed to get a girlfriend. That news just made him feel a lot worse.

Naruto bid farewell and started jogging around the town, trying to get Sasuke out of his mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hatake Kakashi's Point of View

Iruka scowled at the laughing author beside him. Iruka didn't expect the older man to do "that" while Naruto was under their roof. What would the blonde think?

"It's not like we haven't done anything like that before. Besides, Naruto is old enough and smart enough to know we have se-"

"Don't even say it, Kakashi! My God, what is he going to think? "

Kakashi just chortled, kissing the younger man on the lips. "I'll make us lunch. I know you're pretty tired." Iruka was about to protest when Kakashi kissed him torridly, sucking the living daylights out of the teacher. "Get some rest." Iruka complied by closing his eyes and taking a brief nap.

Kakashi headed downstairs, pulling the waistband of his sweats snuggly on his hips. He decided to make eggs and tomato salad for his lover. Hey, that's the only thing he can cook properly.

While busy cracking the eggs on the pan, a ding rang on the door. Kakashi stopped what he was doing and walked towards the door.

"Coming! If it's Asuma, I'm going to throw a smoke bomb and place the damn scarecrow…"

Kakashi opened the door and was surprised at who was on his doorstep.

"You-"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Normal Point of View

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, a little annoyed that he didn't see this coming from Sai. He has never felt so annoyed in his life.

"C'mon, Naruto-kun, you look constipated. You have to look flirty in this shoot!" Sai exclaimed, holding the camera with his hands.

"Did Kakashi-hentai set you up with this?"

"Well, slight. It is for his new book. You kind of fit the role."

Naruto grumbled, fiddling the hem of the white skirt. He told himself to not do this again, but look at him now! Just seeing him wearing girl's clothing reminded him of his betrayal to Sasuke.

"A penny for your thoughts, Naruto-kun?"

"N-Nothing! Jeez, what's with the sudden question?"

"Well, I heard from someone you quitted your job from the city. Did something happen?"

Naruto bit his lip, never wanting to tell all of his problems with the person who annoys him the most. But for some reason, he couldn't help but tell everything to Sai.

"I left… Because of a break-up…"

"Wow… You were with someone back at Konoha?"

"Umm… I guess you know this person. I mean, he's pretty popular and all…"

Sai seemed taken aback. He always thought the blonde was straight. I mean, having a crush on Sakura and all.

"Who's he?" Sai asked, his curiosity taking the best of him. Naruto blushed hard, hearing the word "he" from Sai's lips.

"Did I say he? I mean, she! Yes! It's a she! Ahahahahahahaha!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing nervously and cursing himself for making that mistake. Sai inched himself closer to the blonde.

"What the- Don't come closer!"

Sai ignored Naruto's threats, coming closer and closer towards the squirming blonde. When Sai was near, he tipped Naruto's head upward, making the blonde stare into his eyes.

"Who is it, Naruto-kun?"

"It's no one! You don't have to know who he is!"

"How come?"

"Because I broke his heart!"

Sai stayed still, staring at the crying the blonde. Naruto didn't care if he looked like crap right now. He has never cried so hard admitting that he broke the Uchiha's heart.

And it pained him.

A lot.

And it really hurts.

"And the worse part is that," Naruto said, forcing out every word, "Is that I've finally learned to love him, but he hates me!"

Naruto kept on sobbing, completely oblivious at Sai's reaction. Sai wasn't focusing his gaze at Naruto anymore. It was focusing on someone else.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto stopped crying and looked at the door, seeing Sasuke's face in surprise.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Normal Point of View

Sasuke looked at the pair who, in hand, was also staring at him. Naruto remembered that he was in girl's clothing which might make Sasuke feel uncomfortable. Or maybe, just with him around would make the Uchiha feel awkward.

"Err… I'll just… Umm… Yeah…" Naruto ran to the other room, ignoring the fact he was wearing a short skirt. When Naruto was gone, Sasuke glared at his cousin. Sai just gave him an oblivious smile.

"Why, Sasuke… It's a surprise."

"What's Naruto doing here? And why is he dressing up as a girl?"

Sai didn't answer the confused brunette. Holding his camera, he walked toward his bewildered cousin. "Would you want water or tea? I'm pretty sure you'd choose coffee though."

Sasuke clutched the collar of Sai's shirt. Showing a snarl, Sasuke pulled his cousin closer. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sai smiled. "Can't you see? It's a photo shoot for the next Icha Icha Paradise Kakashi-sensei is planning to release next month." Sasuke's brows furrowed, puzzled and curious at what the photographer was going to say.

"Naruto-kun has done this in the past. Jiraiya-sensei always picked Naruto as his model because Naruto-kun has this… Charisma of being a female model. It suits Naruto-kun well."

"What the- You better stop this s—t, Sai!"

"Oh? Why is that, Sasuke?"

"Because Naruto is mine!"

"Who told you I belonged to you, teme?"

The two brunettes looked at the blonde's direction. Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt as he saw Naruto crying, glaring at Sasuke for the sudden outburst. Sasuke, with conviction, ignored the pain rising inside him.

"It doesn't matter. I own you!"

"F—k you!"

Naruto ran out of the studio, forgetting to thank Sai. Sasuke was about to dash when Sai stopped him by clutching Sasuke's shoulder. "You sure about this?"

"Damn straight."

Sai chuckled. "That's rich coming from you. You better promise you wouldn't hurt him."

"Wouldn't even dream of it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto ran as fast as his feet can carry him. What the hell is Sasuke's problem? He has already let go of the raven, and here he is, following him to the place where he thought he could start all over again. To find a girl whom he would eventually love, marry, have kids, and live happily ever after. Does Sasuke even want to ruin his only chance of happiness?

A firm cup of his shoulder gave him an idea that Sasuke has caught up with him. Naruto tried to push the man away, but Sasuke's grip was too strong.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Naruto cried out, pushing the taller man away.

"No! Not until you listen to what I have to say!"

"I have listened to you, prostrated myself to you, but you only hurt me! What the hell do you want? To make me even more miserable than I was when I was a little boy? Are you some kind of sadistic asshole?"

Sasuke could feel the hurt laced in those words. The guilt in his heart grew even heavier than he could ever imagine. "Naruto, please listen-"

"I dressed up as a girl, dated you, and even looked like a total s—-head in front of you! You didn't only make me feel miserable; you made me look like the biggest d—k in the whole world! " Naruto said, not trying to pull himself away from the Uchiha.

"Naruto…"

"You also stole my first kiss and almost had sex with me!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke couldn't help but feel his cheeks enflame as he saw a few bystanders staring at them.

"The worst part… A-and the worst part… I-Is that I fell in love with a bastard like you!"

Sasuke felt that the whirlpool inside his heart calmed down. The weight on his shoulders seems to get lighter and the pain in his heart just vanished. It seemed that Naruto's confession just cured him from some deadly disease.

Naruto, on the other hand, felt like crap. He was pretty sure the Uchiha was about to make fun of him for still falling in love with him, or maybe scold him for the stunt he has done. When the blonde looked at his face, he could only see the love back in Sasuke's eyes. Just like the time when he proposed to him when he was pretending to be Ino.

Except this time, those love-filled eyes were staring straight to Uzumaki Naruto, not Yamanaka Ino.

And it made Naruto feel so loved and wanted.

"Naruto, you toyed with me, made a huge fool out of me and my family."

Naruto swallowed, trying to gulp down the lump forming in his throat. Sasuke continued speaking.

"You also made me screw up at my work and gave me to get engaged with one of my fan girls who I really hate."

Naruto licked his chapped lips, hoping for the best and dreading for the worst.

"And you know what?" Sasuke walked towards the waiting blonde. He cupped the younger man's cheek and stroked it gently.

"I love you too."

And with that, Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips, ignoring the fact that probably everyone in town was staring at them, maybe gasping with horror or touched at the scene.

Neither one of them cared. Because now, they have finally have each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Now you know my burning fist of fury," Iruka warned, eyeing the young couple. Naruto rubbed the lump on his head while Sasuke continued staring at the floor as if something interesting was on it. Kakashi chuckled at the sight. The scene brought back memories when Iruka used to punch him too. Except blood was on the floor.

"We're sorry, Iruka-sensei. Won't happen again."

"You better! Or it won't only be a punch on the head next time! I'm going to strangle you both!"

Sasuke winced at the teacher's threat. Maybe making with Naruto in front of the townspeople wasn't exactly the best idea, but hey… Naruto was that irresistible.

"Iruka-sama," Sasuke said, causing the teacher to be caught off guard at the Uchiha's politeness, "I apologize for earlier. I know it was disrespectful, but I do love Naruto."

"What the- Shut up, teme!" Naruto cried out, blushing at the raven's statement and bluntness. Sasuke just smikrked and started nibbling the blonde's neck.

Iruka smacked Sasuke's head again, adding another bump on the man's head. Kakashi sighed. When will he ever learn?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uzumaki Naruto's Point of View

The next week, the new couple went back to the city to set things straight. Sasuke told him not to bother, but Naruto would not just let go.

The minute they arrived Sasuke's apartment, Naruto did his best to avoid the Uchiha's advances. The bastard told him that he couldn't resist Naruto. Naruto didn't escape from the raven. In fact, he allowed Sasuke to have what Sasuke wanted that night: a plate of tomato slices. Yup, the raven could not resist it.

They started talking all night and Sasuke did inform him on what happened when Naruto was gone: breaking off the engagement with Karin, talking with the real Yamanaka Ino, Itachi's encouragement on getting Naruto back (and an embarrassing talk about gay sex. Thank God Sasuke was sane enough to escape before Itachi gave him pamphlets).

Naruto stared at the raven, still overwhelmed at what just happened. "So… Does this mean we're both gay? You know… This relationship and stuff…"

The older man just chuckled, nuzzling the blonde's hair with his lips. "I guess so."

"Hmm… I do know that I'm still attracted to women…"

Unexpectedly, Sasuke pinned down the surprised man, making Naruto scream. "What are you-"

"Looks like we have to see if I turn you on," Sasuke said, licking his lips suggestively.

"What the- Stop! What the- AHHHHHHHH!"

Yup, life is good.

A/N: Finish! Thank you so much for those who have read this fanfic from beginning to finish! Please check out Sugarbaby and my upcoming fic, To Win Her Heart Back, a SasufemNaru fanfic. Thanks again! ^_^


End file.
